Hermione's Revenge
by thegoldenphoenix8620
Summary: Who else would turn up in Hermione's fire place with his nose up in the air, but the dreaded Draco Malfoy. Malfoy ruin's Hermione's summer, and now she's determined to ruin his life at Hogwarts. RR please! It's my first fan fic....
1. Floo Poweder, Mud bloods and Pure Bloods

Chapter 1 : Foo Poweder, Mud bloods and Pure Bloods  
  
Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch of sixteen sat at her desk frowning over her Potions homework. After several moments of silence, she snapped her finger and quickly sribbled some notes onto her parchment with her plain, white feather quill. Hermione was a girl with long bushy, yet soft, naturally waved hair with big brown eyes that always seemed to darken whenever she felt that she was under assault from her two best friends, Ron Weasley and none other than the famous boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. Ron was short for Ronald Weasley and he was a talk red head with a fiery temper. (A/N: well, I won't go into detail about him, you all know about Ron and enough about Harry)  
  
At any rate Hermione was just finishing the last bit of her homework. Her mother and father (Mr. And Mrs. Granger) were out of the country thus leaving Hermione alone in the house, knowing that she was such a responsible girl that cared less about boys and clothes but more about her studies. It wasn't long when Hermione heard a faint rumble. And because she was so preoccupied in writing about the rare cureall ingredient, ANGEL BLOOD, she didn't realize that it the faint rumble came from her own stomach which protested with hunger.  
  
At that moment, a snowy white owl came sailing gracefully into Hermione's room, and dropped a letter on her desk. "Hedwig!" Hermione cried as Hedwig, Herry's large snowy white owl nibbled affectionately at her ear. Hermione grabbed the letter that was lying on top of her Divinations book and hastily opened the letter. It's contents read:  
  
Hermione, Hey, How's your summer break coming along? I hope you're not wasting time studying. Well, Ron and I a bubbling over, because I'm finally staying AWAY from the Dursleys... You should have seen their faces when they saw Mr. Weasley. And Dudley. well, thanks for the Bewitched notebook. now I can write loads of nasty stories About Snape, Dudley, Malfoy and you name it! Well, Ron and everyone says Hi. see you At Diagon Alley in somewhere in the beginning of August!  
  
-Harry-  
  
Hermione let out a small laugh and quickly scribbled a little note to Harry telling him of her regards and about how she was certainly not indulging herself into her studies. Of course she wasn't. Not to mention the pile of letters from Viktor her newly found boyfriend from her fourth year at Hogwarts, which in Hermione's opinion was the greatest school found ever in the world. Hermione let out a dreamy sigh, as the light July breeze fluttered into her room only to be disrupted by Hedwig's impatience to deliver Hermione's letter to Harry. Smiling apologetically at Hedwig, Hermione tied her letter to Hedwig's leg, and Hedwig was gone. Hermione watched her go, and smiled dreamily again, hoping that Viktor would send her another one of his letters which were always five parchments long.  
  
Another day of my lazy summers, yet I love it so much. The quiet summer days and then the excitement-filled days at Hogwarts. not to mention school work~ Hermione let out a long satisfied sigh of pure bliss. No bouncing ferrets, no cronies, no grease balls, no Pansy, no Slytherins. But Hermione did feel a pang of loneliness. She thought about the excited life Harry and Ron were leading back at the Burrow. The days crawled by slowly, and Hermione was finishing off the last bit of her homework. The moment the work "homework" popped into the girl's head, she jumped up and remembered the potions homework and went on to finish writing about Angel Blood.  
  
Ten minutes later~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was finished with all her homework and was now lounging lazily on her couch remembering the last time Viktor had written to her, and all her years at Hogwarts. She smiled at the memory and then decided to read a new book she had gotten at Florish and Blotts called, Hogwarts a History (Revised Version) it was three times thicker than her old one which Crabbe, one of Malfoy's body guards had carelessly thrown into the moat of Hogwarts back in their fifth year. Of course, Hermione was so angry that she cursed him with the blabbering and fixing curse. Which was something that made the victim blabber to themselves and then think themselves mad, and slap the heck out of themselves.  
  
Hermione laughed softly at the incident, which brought great joy to the Dinners in the Great Hall. Even McGonnagall was rolling on the floor laughing and Snape had actually smiled. Hermione grinned to herself at the memory of Crabbe saying something like, "Malfoy, that stupid git should go out with Pansy the pug-faced fat-ass girl. BLOODY HELL! WHAT AM I SAYING???????" Then moments passed as Crabbe slapped himself over and over and started on another rambling-rampage which was also cut off by a loud cry that escaped from Crabbe throat: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I've gone MAD!!!! HELP ME- I am the slave of Harry and Ro-NO! I am NOT! I'm a p- stinking stupid idiotic Slytherin that can't even th-STOP THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ARRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly Hermione's pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and then a bang. Hermione jumped off of her couch and then a boy with silvery, platinum-blonde hair came crawling out of her fireplace holding the biggest trunk that Hermione had ever seen in her whole life. When the boy staightened, his cold, gray-blue eyes met Hermione's warm honey-brown eyes with a look that clearly read, "You filthy mud blood. It's all your fault!"  
  
After recovering from her shock from the foo powder incident, Hermione's heart sank. She was face-to-face with the "Amazing" bouncing git-ferret, none other than the annoying Draco Malfoy. 


	2. The fight then the Arguement

Chapter 2 The Arguement... then the fight  
  
« NOOOOOOOOOOOO ! » Hermione silently screamed when she saw that ugly face of Malfoy. She felt her stomach clench up, and she immediately began to feel sick. Malfoy also wore a disgusted look, of complete shock. Hermione began to feel nauseated, just by looking at the git. She silently screamed, and almost did screame out loud a couple of times. Malfoy glared at her, and Hermione frowned back at him. Then.  
  
"Well, what are you doing in a mud blood's house?"  
  
"Not like I wanted to stay here mud blood."  
  
"Then get the hell out of here you goddamn freak, and never come back!"  
  
Malfoy sighed, and then explained, "Father was very angry at me for breaking one of his favorite artifacts that I ran into while hurrying to the bathroom, and said, 'Draco, I'm disappointed in you, and since you don't like muggles so much I will send you to that mud blood's house, for your punishment.'" Hermione gave Malfoy one look of PURE disgust. "It's no use, even if I wanted to leave, I can't make it past your filthy front gate, because it has been charmed." Malfoy said sounding rather sour and Hermione sighed dolefully. She knew that her summer was ruined knowing how retarded Malfoy was going to act. Hermione was a very responsible girl thus, after sighing to herself, Hermione said, "Well ferret, you have to inform my Parents."  
  
"I'm not going to talk to muggles!" Malfoy drawled lazily.  
  
"Well then, you can march straight out of here!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"I already told you Mud Blood, I can-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO INFORM MY PARENTS!"  
  
"But. they're muggles! Father'll kill me if I ever did talk to one!"  
  
"I thought that your little, father sent you here on a punishment."  
  
"Yes he did. but."  
  
"Isn't it obvious ferret? That means that you have to talk to muggles, that's your 'father's' whole point, to make you hang around muggles in which you hate so much. so you never mingle with them, EVER."  
  
"Know-it-all."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good, now call my Parents and tell them. I'm not going to surprise them when they see you!"  
  
Malfoy glared at Hermione who glared just as loathingly back at him. Malfoy dropped his gargantuan trunk on the floor and stomped out the front door. To Hermione's horror, she heard Malfoy actually yelling out into the sky, "OY! MUD-HERMIONE'S PARENTS! I'M STAYING AT HER HOUSE FOR THE REST-" Malfoy was cut off by Hermione's hand covering his mouth and dragging him back into her house. When she shut the door and let go of Malfoy, he began to wipe his mouth with his sleeve gagging and wiping. Then he looked at his robes and started shouting, "EW! Filthy Mud blood germs all over my robes and mouth! I feel sick! Oh ptewy! YUCK!" Hermione simply glared at him.  
  
"You're supposed to CALL them, not go out in the middle of the street and yell out to them, you idiot!"  
  
"You told me to CALL them."  
  
"NO! You're supposed to use the telephone!"  
  
"The what? Telly-phony?"  
  
"NO!" Hermione sucked in her breath to control her from exploding, and pronounced the words clearly as slowly as if Malfoy was some kind of a mentally retarded person. "The TEL-LEH-PHONE!" Malfoy blinked rapidly, still confused.  
  
"The what? Telephone? Another muggle contraption?"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione felt anger and frustration bubbling inside her. Frustrated, she pushed Malfoy out of the way and made her way to the phone on the side table next to the white couches where the Grangers sat to watch television. She savagely grabbed the receiver and dialed her parents' hotel room. When her mother picked up the phone, she thrust the phone into Malfoy's hand, and said angrily, "speak." Then she disappeared into the kitchen to get some milk. She could hear Malfoy talking on the phone in her family room saying something like, "Hello, ummmm, this is mud-Hermione's friend, and I'm just staying for the summer." Then after a while, Malfoy, not knowing what to do with the receiver, just put it next to the phone. Hermione jumped up losing control and stomped over to the phone and slammed the receiver back onto it's cradle.  
  
"You git! Fag! You're supposed to put the receiver back from where it was supposed to be!"  
  
"I didn't know mud blood."  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"You'd better be glad that I made up a very good lie!" Malfoy roared.  
  
"Who said that you could roar at me like that?"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"How dare you!" The next thing Hermione knew was that she kicked Malfoy's groin. "OOOOOOOH.." Malfoy crouched over and let out a moan of pain and crumpled to the floor. "Your room is the guest room which is just across my room." Hermione hissed. Malfoy wanted to glare up at her with the coldest stare he could think of, but he was in pain so he just sat there curled up trying to make the pain subside. Hermione then stomped up to her room and slammed the door. She sat there thinking for a while. She wished she had bought an owl then she could tell Ron and Harry EVERYTHING about what happened, and then she would have sent another letter complaining to Viktor.  
  
Just then she heard someone struggling up the stairs with their trunk. Hermione snorted, knowing that it was none other than the stupid Malfoy trudging up the stairs with his oversized trunk. A loud thump, then some cursing was heard, then Hermione heard him drag his trunk around on the carpet looking for his room. The sound of doors opening and closing was heard. Hermione couldn't stand it anymore, and savagely jerked the door open and shouted, "FERRET! Your room's there! That's my parent's room!" Hermione yelled. Malfoy let out a frustrated grunt and dragged his stupid trunk over to the room across from Hermione's room. The moment he opened the door, Malfoy immediately closed it. And started back to Hermione's parents' room.  
  
"I said. THAT'S. MY. PARENT'S. ROOM! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU GIT?"  
  
"Well, I certainly take the best room of the house." Malfoy drawled.  
  
Hermione rushed out her room and grabbed Malfoy's trunk and start to drag both Malfoy and the trunk towards the guest room. Malfoy of course braced him feet on the ground making things more difficult. Both starting having tug-o-war with Malfoy's trunk, while Malfoy was shouting, "DON'T TOUCH MY TRUNK MUD BLOOD!" Hermione let go an Malfoy landed on his butt on the floor also letting go of his large wooden trunk. At that moment, Hermione seized the chance to grab it and drag it all the way to the Guest room, and grabbed Malfoy by the scruff of his neck and almost threw him in the guest room. Oh merlin! She's got the strength of seventy men! Malfoy though angrily.  
  
Hermione stormed into her room and slammed the door, frustrated. She hadn't noticed Hedwig carrying Harry's and Ron's letter. Hedwig began flying around the Hermione's room hooting loudly. Hermione looked up and let out a squeal of delight. Ron and Harry had written to her! Hermione was now going to complain to them. Hermione also made a mental note to buy an owl when she went shopping for her school things. 


	3. Bird droplet or Rather, dung…

DISCLAIMER : I do not own the characters from J. K. Rowling's book, Harry Potter, however, the plot is entirely MINE..  
  
(A/N: now things get really funny from this chapter on. well, I hope you do laugh at it. and I don't mind if you take some ideas from here, but not all^^)  
  
Chapter 3 : Bird droplet... or Rather, dung.  
  
Hermione quickly read the letter over. It was just filled with all the immature things that Ron and Harry had done like exploding the toilet and upsetting Mrs. Weasley. Of course Harry felt bad about it, but Ron was giddy about the whole thing. In fact, it seemed as if he was still laughing uncontrollably while writing to Hermione, because Ron's letter looked all lopsided and there there tear stains on the letter where Ron had cried on while laughing too hard. Hermione scowled, and wrote a letter back complaining about Malfoy. The letter read:  
  
I Harry & Ron, I'm not in the mood of talking about blowing up poor Ron's mother's toilet I am simply here to complain about Malfoy. Yes, he is at my house because, according to him, he got himself in trouble and was sent here to cause Havoc! Please help me!!!!  
  
-Hemione- /I  
  
Then Hermione grabbed her letter (which was written hastily AND not to mention angrily) and folded it slopily from the rising anger as Malfoy was shouting at her to come. Then. Hermione tied the letter on Hedwig's leg and shooed her away, then got up and stormed out of her room to see Malfoy lounging lazily on her. PARENTS' BEDROOM. Immediately her heat began to rush into her face, and all she could do was glare at Malfoy for going into places he wasn't allowed in. Hermione started to hyperventilate, her mind spinning crazily from anger. Then, she took one step forward, with Malfoy smirking at her. Each time Hermione got angrier, Malfoy's smirk widened, and soon Hermione felt herself shaking from anger.  
  
"Get out of my Parents' room." Hermione said in a low dangerous voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"GET OUT OR ELSE YOU'LL GET IT!!" Hermione exploded.  
  
"Seeing a mud blood is a lot more entertaining than I thought it was."  
  
Without warning, Hermione grabbed the quill she was still holding and threw it at him with all her might. Of course, the quill was too light and fluttered down onto the floor. Malfoy just laughed, and Hermione rolled her eyeballs up to the ceiling, and counted to ten. "Get out." Malfoy finally got off her Parent's bed and flounced out past her snickering. IObviously, he's enjoying my explosion. DAMN! I should have known!/I Hermione thought angrilly to herself. Then she stalked out of her parent's room slamming the door behind her. Malfoy's eyes glittered with malice, and Hermione was making her way slowly down the stairs. Malfoy considered of making her angrier, which would have filled him with the greatest pleasure. Hermione, on the other hand, was formulating a little plan. She was going to let Malfoy ruin her Summer, and of course she'll play along with it. Then, she would go and tell Harry and Ron all the little details and then they would get Malfoy back at school and ruin his WHOLE ENTIRE SCHOOL YEAR. Hermione chuckled inside, and then, shot Malfoy the most angriest glare she could ever put on.  
  
Malfoy, in turn gave her his scariest death-glare that he could possibly give. Apparently, Hermione seemed undaunted by Malfoy's death glare, so Malfoy sealed his lips tightly and just glared at Hermione who glared so hard she swore that she saw stars swirling around in her vision. Hermione couldn't stand any minute of being next to the ever-so-ugly Malfoy. Iof course,/I Hermione thought, Ihe's ugly only to me, but to Lavender and Parvati, and PANSY, he's so "hot". wait! Lavender likes Ron!/I The thought of someone liking Ron made Hermione unvolunteerily giggle to herself, without knowing that she let the giggle out. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her and asked:  
  
"What's so funny, you ugly mud blood?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that you're so ugly that it's almost funny."  
  
"I'm NOT ugly. I am HANDSOME. get it? HAND-SOME!"  
  
"For Merlin's sake Malfoy, you don't have to go all physcho about you LOOKS. because you ARE ugly. no offense."  
  
"Look at yourself, mud blood!"  
  
"I don't care about how I look like." Hermione said, mimicking Malfoy's bored drawl.  
  
"Don't immitate me, you unworthy, FILTHY mud blood!" Malfoy snarled.  
  
"Make me. I highly doubt that you can do anything."  
  
"Shut it Granger!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I mean it! If you don't you know the consequences!"  
  
"Really? Like what? Beating me up with your two idiotic cronies?"  
  
Malfoy was ready to kill when, there was a crash upstairs. Hermione jumped out of her skin and hurried up the stairs when she heard Ron's hyperactive owl, Pig or rather, Pigwigeon (A/N: sorry if I spelled Ron's owl's full name wrong), going mad in Hermione's room. With that Hermione scurried off to her room to calm Pig down leaving Malfoy deserted in the kitchen.  
  
When Hermione was halfway up the stairs, she saw Pig soar out of her room zooming down the stairs, and flying in mad circles around her head making her dizzy. With that Pig flew down to the kitchen hooting loudly and happily. Then, he landed on top of Malfoy's head, and hooted loudly. Malfoy, who was irritated, grabbed Pig in his fist and scowled. Of course he hadn't noticed something on his head that Hermione noticed, which made her collapse on the landing at the bottom of the stairs laughing so hard she started to cry. Startled, Malfoy released Pig, and narrowed his eyes at her. Nobody laughed at him, especially since he was a Malfoy, who had a HUGE role and impact in the wizarding world.  
  
"Shut it, Granger, there's nothing funny!" Malfoy snapped.  
  
"o-o-oh, re-reh- hahahahahaha -really? H-h-h-ow, 'bout hahaha, tha-that b-b- bird." Hermione never finshed because after that she collaped into a fit of laughter, while Malfoy scowled, not knowing that Pig had left an considerable amount of owl dung on his head. Finally, Hermione regained herself, and managed to finsh off her sentence.  
  
"Bird. *gasp* bird. d-d-d-d-dung on. on. on."  
  
"WHAT? BIRD DUNG ON MY HEAD????" Malfoy had reached his boiling point and exploded.  
  
"Yeah! Hahahahaha! That was g-g-g-g-great Pig!" Hermione managed to choke out between her laughter.  
  
"It's not funny Granger!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
"Yes.. Oh my.. Y-y-y-yes, it. is."  
  
"That stupid bird is DEAD! Did you hear? DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD!" Malfoy screamed like Mugatzu from Zoolander (the part where Derek was in the fashion show, where Mugatzu trys to kill the Malaysian Prime Minister.. Oops, I guess I'm digressing)  
  
Suddenly, Hermione turned dead serious and said in a very scary voice, "Don't you even think about it."  
  
"Really? NOBODY messes up MY appearance!"  
  
"Don't you dare KILL Pig. I swear over my Grandmother's grave that I'll kill you if you kill Pig."  
  
"Oh really? Like what are you going to do?"  
  
"Exactly what I told you, kill you." Hermione said icily.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, after that stupid 'professor' Umbridge, I'm afraid I've turned a bit violent."  
  
Malfoy scowled and ignored Hermione and started to jump up and down in the air to catch Pig who zoomed breezily around Hermione's home. Hermione glared at Malfoy, and managed to grab Pig and take the letter off of his leg, and glared at Malfoy and haughtily went up to her room to read Ron's letter with Pig in her fist. As soon as Hermione was up in her room, she shut her door, and made sure that the window was shut, then released Pig who, obviously, went crazy again dashing around Hermione's room hooting so loudly, Hermione started to scowl herself.  
  
I Hermione! Sounds like a great plan! I hope you don't stress out from the summers  
  
-Ron&Harry- /I  
  
Hermione hastily wrote back a reply, chased Pig around her room, tied the letter to his leg (when she caught him) and let him out the window. Hermione then sat down at her desk and fell into a very deep, dreamless sleep. 


	4. Near the End

Chapter 4 : Near the end  
  
Hermione lay in her bed moaning as the sunlight streamed into her window and on her face. *why now? I don't want to see the ferret boy!* Hermione thought. She could still remember how Malfoy had pelted her with ice cream, not to mention hitting her on the HEAD three times. "Oy! Mud blood get up!" Commanded a voice with a familiar lazy drawl. Yes, this was how Hermione had spent her summer break. It always started with Malfoy forcing her awake, then spilling milk on her lap "by accident", and then came the daily routine of name calling and several other mean things.  
  
Thus, Hermione had no choice but to lock her bedroom door everytime she went to sleep or when she wasn't in her room. Hermione rolled over and mumbled something inaudible that sounded something like, "Mum, just thirty more minutes." meanwhile, Malfoy was pounding on her door yelling and screaming for Hermione to come out.  
  
"Oy! Mud blood! Get UP!"  
  
Hermione suddenly bolted upright from pure annoyance because of Malfoy. "WHAT?"  
  
"I said, GET UP!"  
  
"Shut it, Ferret!"  
  
"Don't you dare call me that!"  
  
"Then get the hell away from me, you inconsiderate prat!"  
  
"No! Get up!"  
  
"I said. SOD OFF!"  
  
"I thought that you were going to Diagon Alley!"  
  
"Not with a Ferret that calls me Mudblood!" Hermione yelled indignantly and promptly threw the covers over her head both to drown out Malfoy's constant yelling and the sunlight that filtered through her half open curtains. Hermione had wished that she had fallen asleep on her couch and was having a very long dream. Of course it wasn't a dream, so Hermione furiously threw the covers off of herself because she couldn't go back to sleep (not with Malfoy pounding on her door anyway). Hermione threw on anything that was lying on her bedroom floor, sniffing them to make sure it smelled clean. Then, as quietly as possible, Hermione sneaked to her bedroom door and silently put her ear to the door. Sure enough, as she had predicted, Malfoy was leaning his back on her bedroom door trying to keep himself from bursting the door open with his wand. or so Hermione hoped as she had predicted.  
  
Then, as quietly as possible, Hermione unlocked the door, stepped back and threw the door open. Sure enough, Malfoy, who was leaning on the door with his eyes shut (he had been trying to control his temper) fell backwards into a heap on the floor. Hermione let out the loudest, meanest laugh she could ever laugh. Malfoy simply glared up at Hermione, silently seeking revenge. Then, without warning, Hermione purposely stepped on him on her way out of her room and turned around.  
  
"Get up Ferret, and get out of my room." She said as coldly as possible. Malfoy gave her his scariest death-glare, however, Hermione simply glared equally as scarily as Malfoy, and pointed out of her room, giving him two simple words, "Get out." Malfoy slowly picked himself off the floor and glared somewhat loathingly at Hermione. He was meant to think, Damn mud bloods, but for some crazy reason he found himself thinking, geez, I never knew that the mud blood looked so cute when she was annoyed. wait! Have I taken crazy pills or something? SHE'S UGLY. she's a MUD BLOOD... and so Malfoy actually slapped himself for thinking so differently from how he thought the other year.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow when she saw Malfoy slap himself. What the hell's wrong with the ferret? Maybe he has to go to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Hermione suppressed a giggle and decided to tell Harry and Ron all about the little details of Malfoy slapping himself. Malfoy glared at Hermione, and Hermione glared back at him, to hide the fact that she had seen Malfoy slap himself.  
  
"Now, Ferret, if you don't mind, would you please get out of my room?"  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her; "Fine."  
  
"Good, well, you know what you want, so you can go prepare it yourself. Oh yes, Mum and Dad come today, so pretend that we're friends so it doesn't look like you're here on a punishment."  
  
"Nobody bosses me around, you dirty little mud blood."  
  
"Shut it Malfoy and go prepare your own breakfast."  
  
"But why do I have to MAKE MY OWN breakfast?" Malfoy said, sounding inpredictably whiny.  
  
"Do you see any house-elves in here?"  
  
"Why don't you make my breakfast?"  
  
"Excuse me? I am NOT your servant, you impetuous freak!"  
  
""But."  
  
"DON'T argue with me, Malfoy."  
  
"BLOODY MUD BLOODS! I cannot see why they're so arrogant!"  
  
Hermione just gave him her silent daggers and grabbed him by his collar and threw him out of her room, and locked her bedroom door and made her way to the bathroom fuming and complaining inaudibly to herself about who was the real arrogant one. Hermione sighed. at least summer break was almost over. Just two more weeks and then she wouldn't have to deal with Malfoy, just two more weeks, and then she, Harry and Ron would be able to ruin Malfoy's whole school year at Hogwarts. Hermione smiled to herself in the mirror. Maybe Hogwarts was going to be the best school year ever. Lots of books and studying and then, best of all (especially for Ron) there was the humiliation of Malfoy. Hermione couldn't wait until school started. It was probably going to fly by, and then the next thing she'd know, Hogwarts would be over, and maybe the summer break after this school year was going to be great too.  
  
"Malfoy! Are you making your lunch?" Hermione shouted from the bathroom. Hermione sighed as she put some tooth paste on her tooth brush. She began to brush her teeth and look into the mirror at the same time. When Hermione looked in the mirror she almost choked on the tooth paste. There in her mirror, Hermione looked back at her with her hair bushier than ever and tooth brush everywhere. 'I should take a picture of this and send it to Ron and Harry. too bad that I don't know how to develop wizard pictures, then it would be even funnier to see me move.' Hermione then spat her tooth paste out and rinsed her mouth. "MALFOOOY!" Hermione shouted. She sighed, Malfoy would probably ignore her due to the fact that he wasn't used to people telling him to do something that he wasn't used to. Scowling to herself, Hermione went to her room and unlocked it. Hermione sat on her bed and thought. well, she just did it because she felt like thinking; however, nothing came into her head so she got back up to eat her breakfast.  
  
"MALFOY! WHY ARE YOU SO QUIET TODAY!" Still no answer. Hermione scowled and made her way down to the kitchen for an apple. When she entered the kitchen, she let out a scream as Malfoy jumped on her. 


	5. Hermione's Parents

Chapter 5 : Hermione's Parents  
  
Recap on the last chapter : When she entered the kitchen, she let out a scream as Malfoy jumped on her.  
  
___________________ Malfoy jumped out at Hermione and tackled her to the ground single handed. Malfoy's other arm was behind his back. "What are you doing you dragon dung?" Malfoy didn't answer. He was smirking the whole time. "WHA--" before Hermione could finish her question, Malfoy quickly wagged a piece of dragon liver in her face, so close that her lips almost touched the liver.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Hermione screamed as Malfoy wagged a piece of dragon liver in her face. "Get that. that. DRAGON LIVER OUT OF MY FACE!" Hermione roared. Malfoy laughed and laughed. Hermione merely glowered up at him, anger boiling inside of her, ready to boil out of her body. Malfoy still stood there laughing his head off. Then, suddenly his laugh was cut short by a loud, SMACK! Malfoy let out a frustrated yowl. Ah, Yes, Hermione had slapped him right across the face like she had done many years before. But this time Malfoy reeled backwards and into the Granger's refridgerator. Hermione then jumped on him and tried to hit Malfoy on any spot that was available to hit. As she was hitting him, she was shouting words like, "you inconceivable prat. bloody brainless git! I hate your freaking ass!" Of course hitting him didn't last too long because Malfoy grabbed both of her wrists and managed to wrestle the squirming Hermione off of him.  
  
"How DARE you touch me, you slimy mud blood."  
  
"Fuck you Ferret."  
  
"I'm a Malfoy, you're a Mud blood, don't you dare slap me!"  
  
"Then don't touch me Malfoy." With that Hermione made a move to bite Malfoy's hand, but he simply crossed her arms together and locked them on her chest. well, with great difficulty.  
  
"Apologize."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Apologize. NOW!"  
  
"NEVER! Make me you worthless git!"  
  
"Now dare you. a mud blood like you calling me names?"  
  
"Oh yeah, not like you call me names!"  
  
"That's because I'm a MALFOY."  
  
Hermione snorted while Malfoy's eyes went wide with shock at her behavior and loosened his grip. It was at that moment when Hermione seized the chance to wiggle out of Malfoy's grip and give him a good hard kick in his groin with her knees. AGAIN. "Ooh." Malfoy doubled over, and Hermione lifted him off the ground, and glared at Malfoy who had his eyes screwed shut in pain. With that, Hermione slowly released Malfoy and stomped to the pantry and got out a box of cereals and other necessities; completely ignoring Malfoy, who had finally recovered from the pain. Malfoy glared at her, and Hermione glared at Malfoy so hard that Malfoy forgot about what Hermione had done to him and added a bit of what he thought was a dry humor to the situation.  
  
"WHOA Granger, what do you do besides studying? Work out?"  
  
"SHUT IT, MALFOY!"  
  
"Temper, temper, why do you always have to have such a temper."  
  
"I SAID SHUT IT!"  
  
"I'll shut it if you prepare my breakfast."  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay," Malfoy said, sounding eerily cheerful, *Malfoy singing at the top of his lungs* "I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS. LALALA~ HERE THEY ARE ALL STANDING IN A ROW. BIG ONE-"  
  
"Okay, okay! I'll prepare your breakfast, just shut your nasty little face!"  
  
Hermione slammed her cereal bowl onto the table and savagely jerked open her refridgerator and yanked out the milk and the orange juice along. Hermione stomped back to the pantry and grabbed a box of tea and literally threw it on the kitchen table. The whole time Malfoy was smirking. He knew that he'd win no matter what the cost was. Suddenly, without knowing it, Malfoy began to imagine Hermione had his wife with children sitting across from him giggling and slipping orange juice while Hermione was cooking and Malfoy himself was sipping some tea. The thought made Malfoy almost smile to himself as Hermione was angrily bustling around the kitchen grabbing several necessities. Then a loud slam on the table made Malfoy jump back into reality. Hermione just slammed a bowl of fruits down in front of Malfoy and slammed her butt down on a chair that was the furthest away from Malfoy himself.  
  
Several minutes later, while Hermione was lounging on the couch thinking about ways to get Malfoy back, the telephone rang. For a minute, Hermione didn't hear it and went on thinking about ways of revenge. After the seventh ring Hermione jumped, and realized that her phone was ringing. Sighing to herself, Hermione picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hermione, Honey, this is mum."  
  
"Oh mum, hello. How was Hong Kong?"  
  
"Fine dear, honey, we just got out of the plane and we'll be there within five minutes."  
  
"Ummmm, mum, why can't you stay out a little longer?"  
  
"Don't be silly honey, you know that we'd like to meet your friend."  
  
"But, mum."  
  
"Don't argue with me honey."  
  
"Yes mum. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye honey."  
  
Hermione scowled to herself. *I can't believe that mum and dad fell for what Malfoy said!* Hermione shook the thoughts out of her head and yelled, "Oy! Ferret! Get down here!" To Hermione's disgust (which was definitely not surprising) she heard Malfoy's annoying retort. "Don't order me around, Mud blood." Hermione sucked in her breath to keep herself from screaming, and clenched her fists tightly to keep herself from attacking Malfoy.  
  
"Get down here, you git." Hermione managed to spit out.  
  
"What?" Malfoy came halfway down the stairs looking deeply annoyed. Hermione rolled her eyeballs up at the ceiling and slowly counted to ten in her head.  
  
"Listen to me, Malfoy, mum and dad are coming soon, so you'd better behave yourself."  
  
"Those muggles?"  
  
"Don't insult my parents!"  
  
"Well they're stupid muggles, are they not?"  
  
"Shut it, you prejudiced pure blood."  
  
Malfoy half-skipped down the rest of the stairs and sat lazily on the Granger's couch. Hermione glared at Malfoy who smirked back at her. Then, "listen to me, my parents called three minutes ago, and they're on their way." Malfoy smirked some more. Hermione tried to control herself from strangling him to death. "They'll be here within two minutes." Malfoy kept smirking, and then finally:  
  
"Oh, well, there's no need for me to greet a bunch of muggles like them."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with muggles." Hermione said, her voice sounding dangerously close to strangling him.  
  
"Oh yes there is. They don't have magical powers."  
  
"AND?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"So that makes them the scum on my shoes."  
  
That did it. Hermione flew at Malfoy her fingers curled into position to choke the living hell out of Malfoy. She felt the silky skin against her fingers and just as she was about to clamp her fingers tightly around Malfoy's neck, a voice sounded, "HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR FRIEND?" Hermione hastily let go and was face to face with her Parents. 


	6. Potions Homeworks

Chapter 6 : Potions Homeworks  
  
I'M TERRIBLY SORRY TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING, I WAS SO BUSY OVER THE PAST FEW DAYS. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS ON THE STORY, I'M STARTING TO RUN OUT OF IDEAS!!!! THANKS!  
  
-The golden Phoenix-  
  
___________________________________________________________________ Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, but some of the characters are entirely mine. Please do not steal any of the characters I have created although you can get some idea from them. Also, DO NOT steal any part of the potions ingredients that I have made up, it was very hard to invent them! Thank you. and please, please, please. RR!  
  
A/N: ' '=thinking (may also be used when someone is quoting someone else), " "=talking, CAPLOCKS= someone yelling or emphasizing on something (I still cannot find out how to get the italicizing and the bolding thingie on the actual story) ___________________________________________________________________ RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER : That did it. Hermione flew at Malfoy her fingers curled into position to choke the living hell out of Malfoy. She felt the silky skin against her fingers and just as she was about to clamp her fingers tightly around Malfoy's neck, a voice sounded, "HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR FRIEND?" Hermione hastily let go and was face to face with her Parents.  
  
'Oh no.' Hermione thought glumly, 'my parents are gonna kill me.' Hermione's mother, who tall and had silky, curly ringlets smiled warmly and apologetically at Malfoy who was trying his best to fight down his laughter. Hermione glared sideways at Malfoy. A few minutes later, Mr. Granger, Hermione's father came huffing into the house lugging both his wife and his own oversized luggage. Mr. Granger was also very tall, and had chocolate-brown eyes. "Why hello there, son!" He breezed cheerfully, holding out a friendly hand to shake Malfoy's hand. Obviously-only to Hermione and Malfoy, luckily-Malfoy wore an expression of pure disgust. He certainly DIDN'T want to grasp a disgusting muggle's hand. 'Oh Merlin! Can't things get any better?' He thought to himself. Malfoy mentally shook the thoughts out of his head and managed to put on a big, fake smile. 'Wait! I'm not even supposed to be TRYING to be friendly! What's wrong with me? Maybe it's because Her-I mean-Granger's giving me her evil eye. ARRRGH! I'm calling a mud blood by her name!'  
  
"Er. hello." Malfoy slowly took Mr. Granger's hand.  
  
"So, How did it go with Hermione? Fine, I hope."  
  
"Yes, all was good." 'Ha! NOT! Everything was so terrible!'  
  
"Honey," Hermione's mother asked quizzically "is anything wrong?"  
  
"N-no, everything's fine." Hermione managed to say snapping out of her angry trance.  
  
"Honeybee, I know you've been stressing over your summer homework for potions on. er, what's that called again? Angel Blood, I presume?"  
  
"Yes dad, I think I've been stressing too much on that." Hermione lied fluently.  
  
"Don't overdo yourself Honey, remember, your heath always comes first."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course."  
  
All the while, Draco was smirking. He knew all about the Potions homework. At the end of their fifth year, each student were handed a slip of parchment with certain ingredient for them to research on. Hermione got one of the most rarest ones, Angel Blood. It was so rare that it was impossible to find a sample for it. That was their project. Write ten parchments of the Potions ingredient assigned to you, and then bring back a small sample of your potions ingredient. They had of course a week during school to gather up their sample. The essay was due promptly when school started. Slytherins were given very easy ones like Dragon liver, frog leg, or Cockroaches. But the Gryfindors, much to Draco's delight, were given rare ingredients such as star dust, moon beam (which was plentiful yet hard to capture in a jar), Angel's blood, Unicorn's horn, Verantis feather (a mythical water bird that held magical powers), and Dragon scales, which were extremely dangerous and hard to buy (you had to actually go up to the Dragon and take the scales off yourself).  
  
Hermione saw Malfoy smirking, and kicked his shin. Although Malfoy was in something beyond pain, he kept his annoying smirk on. Hermione sighed. It was going to be a very LONG summer.  
  
On the way to Hogwarts: Hermione waved goodbye to her parents, who had somehow managed to survive Malfoy's spoiled actions. Whenever they were out, Hermione managed to seize the chance to get Malfoy back. as Hermione waved goodbye to her dear parents, he felt something hard and heavy land in her heart. She had completed her potions essay which was outstandingly good, yet, she knew that slimy old "Snapie" would dock half her marks and ten points from Gryfindor for not having her sample ready. With a heavy heart, Hermione pushed her cart into platform 9¾ where the usual bright red Hogwarts train awaited them. Hermione looked around to find the four redheaded family (now that Fred and George were gone) with the one jet black head that had it's usual stubbornly messy hair. The moment Hermione spotted them, she immediately abandoned Malfoy and ran to join her dear friends 'thank merlin mum and dad didn't follow me in! Then I wouldn't be able to abandon Malfoy!'  
  
"Harry! Ron! Ginny! HI!!!" Hermione shouted blissfully. "Hello Mr and Mrs Weasley. I hope all was well."  
  
"Oh course it was dear-"  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry roared as they cut in and smothered her with their bear hugs.  
  
"Ugh, honestly, you boys should give girl friends some time to say hi to each other!" Ginny complained.  
  
"Oh, sorry Gin." Harry beamed and Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"So Ginny how was your summer?"  
  
"Absolutely fabulous! I wasn't left out on anything, because Lavender and Parvati came over. It was a surprise visit!"  
  
"Really? Well, a part of me's glad I wasn't there and a part of me is sad." Hermione shuddered from last year's events while Parvati and Lavender tried to practice some of their beauty charms on her.  
  
"Well Ron, did you do your Potions homework?"  
  
"Yes," Ron sighed. "I was lucky that Charlie still had some leftover dragon scales."  
  
"You mean that you've finished your homework?" Hermione yelped.  
  
"Well now dears, I suggest you board the train, before you're running late." With that they all rushed on the rains and found their usual compartments. Hermione hastily set herself down in her seat with Ginny next to her and Ron and Harry across from him. Soon they were joined by Neville; with Dean and Seamus popping in occasionally.  
  
"Well, you managed to finish your homework?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Uh yeah. I'm guessing that you didn't finish it."  
  
"And you're absolutely right! That git just HAD to give me Angel's Blood, although it's quite facinating, but bringing in SAMPLES?!? That's impossible. Almost all the Angel population was wiped out for some unknown reason! One moment, they were there, the next moment, gone, nowhere to be found. Who knows? They might even have vanished entirely from the face of this earth!"  
  
"Calm down Hermione!"  
  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! IT'S MY HOMEWORK! ON TOP OF THAT, MALFOY!" Neville winced upon hearing that name.  
  
"Please Hermione, calm down."  
  
"I can't! Even if I did find an Angel, it would be a sin to take their blood!"  
  
"Okay, we got your point! But one good news!"  
  
"What?" Hermione was irked by anything at the moment.  
  
"Ginny's been promoted as a sixth year."  
  
"WHAT? SERIOUSLY? WOW! Ginny! You GO!"  
  
"Thanks Hermione, and I had to do that awful homework too! I got the Verantis feather. That's almost as hard as Angel blood; just as rare!"  
  
"You mean that old bat gave you the water bird? Is he nuts? That's thirty time more rare than a Phoenix!"  
  
"I know, I couldn't find a lot of information on it. These birds have been known to be extinct because they were a huge demand to the Wizarding world."  
  
"Yeah, poor thing."  
  
"AND, 'Sevvie' made me find a picture of it and sketch it!"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped from complete anger. "WHAT? PEOPLE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE ANYMORE!"  
  
"THAT'S THE POINT! I DON'T HAVE THE FEATHER, I DON'T HAVE THE SKETCH!"  
  
"Uh, Ginny, Hermione, calm down. You're not the only ones stressing over that too."  
  
"So you've got a problem too Potter?"  
  
They all turned around to face Malfoy who had just entered their compartment. "Dear, dear me, too bad you've all got very hard ones. I got the heart of the Bombselie." Malfoy drawled.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy."  
  
"Really? Sorry to brust your bubble, but I will NOT shut it!"  
  
"Well Malfoy," Hermione piped in cheerfully, "if you don't then I'll tell everyone you're little secret."  
  
Malfoy turned a deep scarlet red color much like the color of Ron's hair and said, "say my secret and I'll kill you." Now it was Hermione's turn to smirk.  
  
"No problem. Just get your ass out of here and I won't tell a soul." Malfoy scowled a very unmalfoy way and stormed out with his cronies following him.  
  
"So Harry, what did you get?"  
  
Silence, then, "Dandrista"  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione and Ginny yelled.  
  
"Then. then." Ginny couldn't finish her sentence because she was angry beyond words. How could that slimy git give poor Harry that?  
  
"You didn't you your homework then?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Yes." Harry looked awfully grumpy.  
  
"What exactly IS dandrista?"  
  
"Ron, how can you not know that?" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's fire crystals found deep inside the core of the earth. Since it's so deep in the ground, there isn't any information on it."  
  
"Why that slimy old bat! I'll kill him!" Ron made furious swings of fist in the air.  
  
"What about you Neville?" Harry asked kindly.  
  
"I-I-I got, I got.Whigiginon."  
  
"What? Wiggie-what?"  
  
"It's Whigiginon." Hermione sighed. "How can Snape do that to you?"  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"It's this bluish silver egg found deep in the Marina Trench."  
  
"The Verantis egg." Ginny muttered to herself inaudibly to herself, "the only power stronger Voldermort himself." (A/N: Ginny is speaking in a completely different voice, it's SO not her voice, a lot softer!) everyone turned to face Ginny. Then, moments later she fainted.  
  
(A/N: Well, if that was good for you, wait until you read the next chapter, new characters, and it's gonna be a lot more FUN! So, was that good? I hope so! Well, what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Wait until you find out.. That's the point, is it not?) 


	7. Valentis Hurley

Chapter 7 : Valentis Hurley  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DISCLAIMER : Yet again, I shall state : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Yet, Valentis Hurley is my character, and the plot is entirely mine. You may use Valentis Hurley in your stories if you wish, however, you must have my permission to use her name. Thank you!  
  
WARNING: there may be slight OoTP spoilers!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RECAP FROM CHAPTER SIX :  
  
"So Harry, what did you get?"  
  
Silence, then, "Dandrista"  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione and Ginny yelled.  
  
"Then. then." Ginny couldn't finish her sentence because she was angry beyond words. How could that slimy git give poor Harry that?  
  
"You didn't you your homework then?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Yes." Harry looked awfully grumpy.  
  
"What exactly IS dandrista?"  
  
"Ron, how can you not know that?" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's fire crystals found deep inside the core of the earth. Since it's so deep in the ground, there isn't any information on it."  
  
"Why that slimy old bat! I'll kill him!" Ron made furious swings of fist in the air.  
  
"What about you Neville?" Harry asked kindly.  
  
"I-I-I got, I got.Whigiginon."  
  
"What? Wiggie-what?"  
  
"It's Whigiginon." Hermione sighed. "How can Snape do that to you?"  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"It's this bluish silver egg found deep in the Marina Trench."  
  
"The Verantis egg." Ginny muttered to herself inaudibly to herself, "the only power stronger Voldermort himself." (A/N: Ginny is speaking in a completely different voice, it's SO not her voice, a lot softer!) everyone turned to face Ginny. Then, moments later she fainted.  
  
BaCk To ChApTeR sEvEn!  
  
"Omigod! Ginny!" Hermione screamed as she leaped to her feet in panic. "Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!" Within seconds Harry, Ron and Hermione had rushed to Ginny's unconcious body, yet at the same time, Ginny's eyes fluttered open- dazed. "Wha-wha-what happened?" She sputtered. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She was not going to let one of her friends die, let alone get hurt.  
  
"You're fine now Ginny." She said now calm.  
  
"I-I can't remember anything. The last thing I remember was when Harry was complaining about his Potions homework. and then. then." Ginny shuddered. "Everything went black. I saw a face. I don't remember the face. but. it was calm and soothing, saying something like, 'do not be scared dear.'"  
  
"Shhhhh, Ginny." Harry said soothingly, "don't think about it."  
  
However, while Hermione and Harry were trying their best to sooth the hysterical Ginny, Ron (of all the people) was staring up at the compartment door in awe. This irked Hermione and she was ready to hex Ron to hell. 'How can he look dreamily up at the compartment door when his little sister just recovered from a nasty fall?' Hermione thought angrily. Harry must have been thinking the same, because he was about to whack Ron over the head when he too looked up and saw whatever Ron saw. Hermione rolled her eyes up at the ceiling in frustration and looked up to see who or what Harry and Ron were looking up in awe at.  
  
When Hermione looked up, her breath caught her throat. She was looking up at the most beautiful girl in the whole of the world, no, the whole of the universe. The girl had a silverish tinge to her long, soft jet black hair that was softly curled. Her vividly green eyes flashed and twinkled like sharp emerald orbs. Her skin, which looked smooth and soft like butter, seemed to be a mix of a golden, creamy, tannish color (Hermione could not tell if her skin was tanned, creamy or golden). Her lips were a fiery red color like cherries on fire. She was extremely tall-taller than Hermione herself who was 175 centimeters-looking about 180 centimeters tall (A/N: I'm sorry for those of you who don't follow the metric system; but I'm used to the metric system, so I'll just say that 180cm is about the same as 5'9" RANGE and 175 is about the 5'7" range). The girl seemed fragile and strong in a way that confused Hermione. She was thin and underweight (that was the only fault in her beauty) yet she had super long legs and had the curves in the right spot.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt ugly near her. Not that she was vain, not that she cared, but suddenly Hermione wished that she was just as beautiful. That feeling wasn't envy, it was just a wishful thought; after all, Hermione was a very friendly girl and little did she know that she herself was almost as beautiful as the girl despite her bushy hair. If Hermione had gotten rid of her stubbornly bushy hair, then she would have been equally as beautiful. The girl looked from the jet black hair to the bushy brown hair, to the two vividly red headed people and to the trembling honey-colored hair (A/N: that's Neville by the way, I don't remember the color of his hair, so sorry if I made a mistake-correct me if I made a mistake). Then she spoke, her voice yet again fragile and strong at the same time and soft like silver thread. "Oh, I'm sorry, is this compartment taken up?" For a moment the compartment was deathly silent. Then, Hermione spoke using the most friendliest voice out of all of her friendly voices. "No, of course not, you're welcome to stay here." The girl's soft fiery cherry lips curved up into a smile making everyone in the compartment, including Ginny and Hermione, melt.  
  
The girl sat down in one of the couches. With her she carried a strangely long wand. or that was what Ron and Harry thought. Obviously, Hermione and Ginny, being the top five students of Hogwarts knew that it was a staff. The eyes of both girls went round. Staffmagic was a highly advanced magic studied by witches and wizards that wished to go on with their magical education. Becoming a posessor of the staff, however, was extremely difficult. At the end of the last year in magic school, the seventh year students that wished to proceed to Magic Collage put their names in the cup of Angilese and only the chosen few were able to posess a staff. It was usually three out of seventy students that got to proceed to the higher level.  
  
"Why is your wand so long?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's not a wand you dimwit," Hermione sighed rolling her eyes irritably up at the ceiling.  
  
"Then what is it?" Harry inquired.  
  
Now it was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes. "It's a staff. DUH."  
  
"Oh." Was the only reply from both boys.  
  
"There was staff magic too?"  
  
"YES." Hermione sighed. The girl just smiled mysteriously; her emerald- green orbs scanned the room. Hermione turned to the girl and entended her hand, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm sorry about Harry and Ron's idiotic acts. They're always like that." Ginny snickered.  
  
"Hello, the name's Valentis Hurley." The moment Valentis took Hermione's hand to shake it, Hermione's hand seemed as if it was on fire and frozen at the same time. She involunteerily shot her hand back to her side. When she realized what she had done, Hermione felt instantly horrible and she hastily apologized. "I-I-I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to." Valentis smiled and as if she was reading Hermione's mine, she said, "no need to Hermione, frankly speaking, everyone who touches me does that." Hermione silently kicked Ginny's leg to get her to introduce herself.  
  
"Wha-oh right, Hello, my name's Virgina Weasley."  
  
"Hello Ginny. hmmm, Ginny. that name sounds nice." Ginny's eyes turned round as Valentis turned to Harry, Ron and Neville and said, "And I suppose that you," she nodded politely at Harry, "are Harry Potter-that famous wizard, and you," another polite nod at Ron, "Are Ronald Weasley but preferred to be called Ron." She smiled and turned to the trembling Neville, "and you're Neville Longbroom. I'm sorry about what happened to your parents, but I assure you that they'll recover by the end of this year." Hermione looked at Valentis with round eyes. How did she know her friend's names? Harry was easy to remember, but Ron, Ginny and Neville? It seemed impossible, almost ludicrous. Was she reading their minds? Hermione had read that if someone had studied magic long enough they had the ability to read people's minds and do telepathy and other wonderful things; but that was like studying magic for a thousand years! No one lived long enough to feel those powers. Valentis, however, seemed to be their age and she already had a staff and had the abilities of someone who had studied magic for a thousand years! Then, could it be that she knew wandless magic as well?  
  
Valentis smiled. The plump witch pulled open their compartment door and asked, "anything from the trolley dears?" The moment Harry and Ron heard her, they forgot about Valentis and ran straight out the door to buy thousands of sweets. All Valentis seemed to do was smile. 'Is she a student or is she a teacher?' Hermione wondered to herself. Valentis made no signs that she had read Hermione's mind. She smiled at Ginny and at Neville then at Hermione herself. It was all strange. Nevertheless, Hermione smiled at her and decided to get friendly and so did Ginny.  
  
~*Ten minutes later*~  
  
Hermione had gotten used to Valentis and so had Ginny. Once they got extremely close to Valentis (to the point where they were inseparatable) she seemed just like a normal witch. They realized that she didn't smile mysteriously. Harry, Ron and Neville also grew accustomed to her, and soon the group of six where laughing and joking while playing a game of exploding snap. They were having so much fun that they didn't even bat an eyelid when Valentis swooshed her Staff out to magically re-grow Ron't hair and Harry's eyebrows.  
  
"Oy! Harry! You lost so you have to do thirty monkey jumps!"  
  
"Hey! That's no fair Ron!" Harry yelled jokingly annoyed.  
  
"Seems fair to me! Last year you made me kiss Malfoy. Nothing compared to that!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll do that."  
  
"Ugh! I lost all my leg hairs. AGAIN!" Ron complained as Harry was hopping around the compartment doing his monkey jumps.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I'll fix it." Then, swoosh! HeValentis regrew Ron's leg hair.  
  
"Thanks! This is great, I don't have to wait until I get to Hogwarts for Madam Pomfrey to regrow my hair!"  
  
At that moment, the intercom came on: "Attention all students! We shall be arriving in Hogwarts within ten minutes, please change into your appropriate robes, thank you." So, Hermione, Ginny and Valentis went into an empty compartment to get dressed. As soon as the trio got into the empty compartment, Valentis whipped out her wand and muttered, Silencio!  
  
"What was that for?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have to give something to you two; and I want you to give this to Harry and this to Neville."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll find out when they show you what I gave them."  
  
"Now, for you Ginny, I'll give you this," Valentis withdrew long bluish- silver tail feather and handed it to Ginny.  
  
"H-h-how did you get this?" Ginny was holding up the Verantis feather.  
  
"You need not to know."  
  
Then Valentis handed Ginny a rolled up scroll. "This is a drawing of the Verantis. Keep it well. As for you, Hermione, this is your gift."  
  
"Angel Blood." Hermione was speechless. "Where, how, and why?"  
  
"Again, you need not to know. Keep them well; and Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Just show Snape the blood. You will need it later on."  
  
Hermione checked her watch and realized they only had three minutes left. "OH NO! We'll be late!" Valentis gave her mysterious smile and said, "Not exactly!" Then again with a graceful whisk of her wand (dresinta!) all three of them were in their robes. Then another whisk, dissilencio! The trio left the compartment to see Harry and the rest of their friends. Hermione's spirits have risen considerably; now her day wasn't that bad now. She had met a wonderful girl and now she had completed her homework. She was sure that she would have an A+ on her homework now. Ginny and Hermione came bouncing out of the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Oy! Harry! Neville! Come here for a second!"  
  
"What?" Harry inquired as he came over.  
  
"I have something to give you."  
  
"Well, why didn't you give it to us on the train."  
  
"Oh, just shut up! Here, these are yours."  
  
"What are they?" Harry and Neville asked in unison.  
  
"Open them in the carriage." So they joined the other three in the carriage and Harry and Neville hastily opened up their presents.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Harry roared, "IT'S THE BLOODY DANDRISTA!"  
  
Sure enough, in the pouch there were dozens of Dantristas twinkling and flickering and flashing like fire and shining like the finest rubies. From the small mound of Dandristas there came a redish-orange glow that hovered just above the crystals.  
  
Neville opened his, and to his surprise, a huge egg bigger than an ostrich egg came rolling out on his palm. It was silvery-blue and looked like a silvery sapphire that shone brilliantly, so brilliantly that the egg cast eerie pale blue rays of light everywhere. "This is a dream!" Neville whispered.  
  
"COVER IT UP NOW!" Valentis almost yelled. "Do not show it to the rest of the Hogwarts now. Show it when you confront Snape." As Valentis was scolding Neville about the egg, Harry's forefinger came closer and closer to the Dandristas.  
  
"Under any circumstances, DO NOT TOUCH THAT!" Valentis said in a terrible voice.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If you touch it, your whole body will burn like never before. It's a nasty, nasty, nasty death!"  
  
"But. but. why didn't the pouch burn up?"  
  
"It's a-errr-it's been magiked." Valentis finished lamely; then she added quickly, "Highly advanced magic." The carriage was deathly silent. Hermione knew that Valentis was keeping something from them. She couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
"I know you're hiding something. What it it?"  
  
"Nothing." Valentis' voice was calm once more.  
  
"No, Seriously, what are you hiding from us?" Ron asked.  
  
"I can't tell."  
  
"You can tell us. We won't tell a soul."  
  
"I'm very sorry, all of you, but. demiobliviate! Hiegylic tohten voiche wan urtisotic ga aviellint doche viehn grienlish! (Translation: all you will remember are the gifts that I have presented to you)"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Hehehe! I love cliff hangers, so I'll leave a few questions up to you:  
  
What happened? What is Demiobliviate? What will happen next? 


	8. Shocked Reactions and a formation of a P...

Chapter 8: Shocked Reactions and a formation of a Plan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Thegoldenphoenix8603: I most certainly do NOT own Harry potter!  
  
Stupid SIS kid: Yes you do!  
  
Thegoldenphoenix8603: I fucking do NOT own it okay? What the hell's wrong with your fucking head?  
  
The Stupid SIS kid: But. I thought you invented it!  
  
Thegoldenphoenix8603: *gritting her teeth* N-n-no! I do NOT own IT!  
  
The Stupid SIS kid: really? Then who owns it?  
  
Thegoldenphoenix8603: are you fucking stupid, you goddamn cunt? Haven't you read Harry Potter?  
  
The Stupid SIS kid: Duh! Obviously, I have so much money that I can buy all the books that are published!  
  
Thegoldenphoenix8603: So, whose name is written across it?  
  
The Stupid SIS kid: Uh. your name?  
  
Thegoldenphoenix8603: Oh god! You are a zillion times thicker than I thought!  
  
The Stupid SIS kid: So your name really IS on it, right?  
  
Thegoldenphoenix8603: Fuck it! Read the disclaimer above!  
  
The Stupid SIS kid: What's disclaimer?  
  
Thegoldenphoenix8603: *banging her head against the wall like Dobby* Shit! Shit! Shit!! You don't know? You don't fucking know? SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!  
  
The Stupid SIS kid: well, what is it?  
  
Thegoldenphoenix8603: *casts a long shadow over the SIS kid* I'll just be more direct you piece of meat! *towering over the SIS kid* THE PERSON WHO REALLY OWNS IT IS J. K. ROWLING! J. K. ROWLING! SHE FREAKING WROTE IT! OKAY? SO SHE OWNS IT!  
  
The Stupid SIS kid: oh. Okay, urrrrr, can you stop towering over me, you're starting to scare me.  
  
Thegoldenphoenix8603: *skeptical* do you know how to read?  
  
The Stupid SIS kid: uh, DUH! Of course I do!  
  
Thegoldenphoenix8603: Oh yeah? Then why didn't you notice those nice big letters under the title?  
  
The Stupid SIS kid: OH MY GOD! I NEVER KNEW THAT HARRY POTTER ACTUALLY EXISTED!  
  
Thegoldenphoenix8603: *slaps her hand on her forehead* J. K. ROWLING! J. K. ROWLING! DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU THAT YOU SHIT ASS?  
  
The Stupid SIS kid: oh. Right.  
  
Thegoldenphoenix8603: *menancingly* and since you're so fucking thick, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you!  
  
The Stupid SIS kid: What? Why? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
*Thegoldenphoenix8603 takes out a long samuri knife and slits the shit's throat. Blood is everywhere and she mutters something that sounds quite like: "so now, my readers, do not go to SIS or else you'll become as stupid and spoiled as that kid I just killed."*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RECAP FROM CHAPTER 7  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Harry roared, "IT'S THE BLOODY DANDRISTA!"  
  
Sure enough, in the pouch there were dozens of Dantristas twinkling and flickering and flashing like fire and shining like the finest rubies. From the small mound of Dandristas there came a redish-orange glow that hovered just above the crystals.  
  
Neville opened his, and to his surprise, a huge egg bigger than an ostrich egg came rolling out on his palm. It was silvery-blue and looked like a silvery sapphire that shone brilliantly, so brilliantly that the egg cast eerie pale blue rays of light everywhere. "This is a dream!" Neville whispered.  
  
"COVER IT UP NOW!" Valentis almost yelled. "Do not show it to the rest of the Hogwarts now. Show it when you confront Snape." As Valentis was scolding Neville about the egg, Harry's forefinger came closer and closer to the Dandristas.  
  
"Under any circumstances, DO NOT TOUCH THAT!" Valentis said in a terrible voice.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If you touch it, your whole body will burn like never before. It's a nasty, nasty, nasty death!"  
  
"But. but. why didn't the pouch burn up?"  
  
"It's a-errr-it's been magiked." Valentis finished lamely; then she added quickly, "Highly advanced magic." The carriage was deathly silent. Hermione knew that Valentis was keeping something from them. She couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
"I know you're hiding something. What it it?"  
  
"Nothing." Valentis' voice was calm once more.  
  
"No, Seriously, what are you hiding from us?" Ron asked.  
  
"I can't tell."  
  
"You can tell us. We won't tell a soul."  
  
"I'm very sorry, all of you, but. demiobliviate! Hiegylic tohten voiche wan urtisotic ga aviellint doche viehn grienlish! (Translation: all you will remember are the gifts that I have presented to you)"  
  
NOW LET US CONTINUE!  
  
Hermione got out of the carriage happily carrying her bottle of Angel Blood. She could see Snape leering menancingly over all the Gryfindor stupids with a smile of pure bliss. Hermione couldn't stop smiling. When Hermione confronted Snape, he barked, "Show me your homework. or maybe miss know-it-all doesn't have it? Pity, pity-" Hermione proudly presented her bottle of Angel Blood with her parchment of the usual PERFECT essay. Snape just stood there gawking down at her. Hermione smirked, and left her parchment with Snape and sailed gaily into Hogwarts. Snape quickly turned to Harry who presented him with his homework and the rest of the students. Snape then sneered down at Neville who was trembling from fright as he handed his essay with his covered up egg. Snape was so shocked that he just stood there as the rest of the students stood behind Malfoy who was shamefully holding out his homework to Snape.  
  
"Uh, sir, my homework."  
  
"Ah, yes Mr. Malfoy." Snape muttered unconsciously, then, "Weasleys, Potter, Granger, Longbroom! A hundred points from Gryfindor. EACH for cheating and buying illegal items!"  
  
"But Sir!" Hermione sputtered and before she could argue any longer, the musical fluid voice cut her off.  
  
"I'm afraid that, Severus, that cannot be done. They have done nothing wrong."  
  
"Twenty points from whatever house you're from!" Snape sneered at Valentis, who only raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Whatever for?"  
  
"For being rude. Now scurry along before I deduct more."  
  
"I don't think you can, Severus."  
  
"Don't use my name." Snape growled.  
  
"Well, Severus, you cannot take any points from me either."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because, I don't belong to any houses. yet."  
  
"And I suppose you'll be in Gryfindor for being so brave and talking back to me."  
  
"I'm afraid so, Severus."  
  
"DO NOT USE MY NAME IN VAIN!"  
  
"Temper, temper, temper, Severus, you are not Merlin, you know."  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed into meer slits as he glared menancingly at Valentis, who smiled back and actually WALKED OUT on Snape. Harry and Ron were biting their lips from laughing as Snape just stood there limply holding Pansy's homework, which-consequently-fell on the floor and the jar holding the contents shattered into thousands of pieces. "Sir! My homework!" Pansy squealed in terror. Snape, however, didn't hear her. His expression had changed from shock to familiarity. Something about that girl was familiar, and he did not know what. Could it have been the last and the only Angel remaining on earth? Or was it just a figment of his imagination? Snape literally shook the thoughts out of his head earning curious glances from the other students. When Snape realized that the students were looking at him, he bellowed, "stop staring at me, or else it will be ten points from you. EACH!" The students jerked back into what they were doing before and scurried into the castle of Hogwarts.  
  
At the Great Hall, all houses were chattering with delight. School had started and people were making new friends, meeting new teachers. Hermione noticed that a hooded teacher sat in the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's chair not speaking to anyone. Snape sat next to him still looking frazzled and at the same time looking very vemonous. Valentis could not sit with Hermione and her friends, but she sat at the new students section waiting patiently for the first years to huddle up near the old sorting hat that Professor Mcgonagall had broughten in. Within moments all students were sorted out into their classes and Valentis sat patiently as ever. Dumbledore stood up with that familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Welcome to Hogwarts all students, and I have several announcements to make. One being that there shall be two new events in our school. One of them is the Halloween Masqarade Dance and the Secret Santa-a very muggle thing-which I shall get in depth later on. The second announcement is we have a new student with us this year." All eyes turned to Valentis, who was sitting calmly in the new students section. There were whispers that sounded like, "Oh god! She's so HOT!" Or, "She's so beautiful, and graceful, I wished that I was like her." Dumbledore ignored the comments and continued. "Her name is Valentis Hurley." Claps and applauds exploded thoughout the room. It seemed as if Snape had gotten paler than he usually was. "Of course, we must sort her into the proper hat. Thus, my dear, I would like it if you put the sorting hat on your head." Valentis got up from her chair and lifted the Old Sorting Hat off it's stool and placed it gracefully on her head. Within minutes, the hat shouted, "GRYFINDOR!" Valentis got up and sat in a chair next to Neville (it was the only seat available.) "So now, my dear students, let the feast begin!" Then Dumbledore seated himself and Harry and Ron proceded to shovel food into their mouths. Amazingly, Valentis shoveled the same amount of food into her own mouth, only she didn't make a mess.  
  
"I didn't know that you ate a lot." Ginny commented as Valentis continued eating.  
  
"Of course I eat a lot. We must be grateful to the food we have. Think about the muggle kids who don't eat."  
  
"Right. But you must know that HOUSE ELVES made those." Hermione said sounded disgruntled.  
  
Valentis waved that away saying, "House elves? Well, they like doing that. If you want to go on talking about S.P.E.W., which is conseqently about their rights, you might as well not mention it. You might be asking why you shouldn't mention S.P.E.W., well it's because House elves like to slave away, 'freeing' them would be taking away their rights." Harry and Ron's jaw dropped. They have never met someone who came up with such a strong argument against Hermione.  
  
"Well. I suppose you're right."  
  
"So, you should stop talking about SPEW."  
  
"It's not SPEW Ron, it's S.P.E.W."  
  
"Yes Ron, it's S.P.E.W., never make fun of someone elses' clubs."  
  
"Sorry, but I can't help it." Hermione now looked very smug, and Ron snorted. Now it was Ron's turn to be smug but then the food had disappeared. "Oh no! Where's my food?" Ron half shouted. Everyone around Ron started laughing. SO now the desert had appeared and Ron went back to eating his food again muttering something that sounded strangely like, "MY PRECIOUS!" Hermione rolled her eyes. She remembered that Ron had borrowed her set of The Lord of the Rings and was still pschyched by it. Hermione sighed and went on to eating a little cake. Despite the fact that she realized that freeing House Elves was the same as taking away their rights, she didn't feel very hungry. Within moments, the group got up to stumble sleepily into their rooms.  
  
The reason why Hermione wasn't very hungry was because she was summoning a plan to get Malfoy back. By the time Hermione was in her bed with Valentis and Ginny on either sides of her and Parvati and Lavender across from her, a very good plan was beinning to form inside the mind of Hermione Granger (despite the fact that she was dog tired.)  
  
The next day~*  
  
Hermione woke up with the sun shining brilliantly through the hangings of her four-poster bed. She could hear Ginny (who was Parvati and Lavender's victim for their beauty charms of the day) squealing in terror as Lavender muttered, Beautilia! A sigh from Ginny and on and on it went. Hermione shuddered at the thought of being the victim of Parvati and Lavender. Hermione opened the hangings around her and not surprisingly, she was seized by Parvati who was shining. "I have the perfect hair charm! I've tried it on Ginny and PERFECT!" Sure enough, Ginny was sitting (in her Pajamas) at the edge of her bed looking very sour. Well, her expression was, but she actually looked quite beautiful in the new hairdo. Ginny's supposed-to-be straight red hair now hung down in beautifully limp curls around her shoulders making her shine like a new star. Hermione knew that it was impossible to escape Parvati and Lavender because they were already squirting different types of beauty spells on her. When the agonizing moment was over, both girls stood back and squealed with delight.  
  
"OH MY GOD! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Lavender squealed.  
  
"Stunning!" Parvati exclaimed jumping up and down clapping her hands.  
  
"A complete knock out!"  
  
"Sexy!"  
  
"Wonder girl!"  
  
Hermione sighed, and said, "Now, since your daily practicing has been finished, would you please get rid of the junk that you had done to me?"  
  
"No way! A work of art!"  
  
"Yes. complete success! Like Ginny!" Ginny scowled.  
  
"Yes, they are right Hermione." The familiar fluid voice of Valentis came floating musically into the room.  
  
"Oh no! You got rid of our beauty charms!" Parvati looked forlorn.  
  
"Don't worry, you can throw whatever you want on me before the masquarade and the yule ball."  
  
"Oh Valentine! Now nice of you!" Lavender beamed. "Or was it Valentis?"  
  
"Valentis. You can call me Valentine if that's more comfortable."  
  
"Oh! You're so nice!"  
  
"Thank you. As I was saying Hermione, I really suggest you keep that hair. Makes you look stunning." Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"You think that THIS is nice?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, and you too Ginny. I'm sure that Harry and Ron will have quite a bit of commentaries to give to you. As for you, Lavender and Paravati, you must love beauty. Those charms are very complicated."  
  
"Thank you! I've never been complimented like that."  
  
"The Pleasure's mine. Well, Ginny? Hermione? Shouldn't we get going?" Hermione looked up dazed and then she remembered that this was Hogwarts. HOGWARTS! School of Witch Craft and Wizardry! She and Ginny quickly jumped up and got changed.  
  
After Breakfast~*  
  
"Well." Harry said calmly, "lucky us! Defense Against the Dark Arts first Period! Unfortunately, we're with Malfoy."  
  
"Don't let Malfoy get you down. You'll find a pleasant surprise waiting for you when you come into the classroom." Harry and Ron and Hermione and Ginny knitted their brows in confusion looking at the calm Valentis.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see Ginny my dear."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
So the group headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Everyone but Valentis were wondering who was the new teacher and what the surprise was. Within minutes, they were standing in front of the classroom door. Harry nodded at Hermione who put her hand on the door knob and pushed it open. There in the classroom stood the hooded teacher; and when he (or she) put lowered his or her hood, Harry and his friends (except Valentis, of course) stood their with their jaws on the floor. "Oh Merlin! This is not happening! This is a DREAM!" Harry bellowed as he stood gapping at the teacher.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! CLIFF HANGERS! WHOOOOOPIE! Well, who do you think is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (it will be known as DATDA in the next chapter)? Is it Umbridge again? What is Hermione's splendid plan to get Malfoy back? Who exactly IS Valentis, and how does she know everything? Why did Snape turn whiter than before? What is going to happen? Hehehe! Well, these things are yet to come, so hold on to your seats and let the roller coaster go rolling down!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER-( There shall be a lot of Surprises as well as OoTP spoilers! 


End file.
